


Velasquez and Jaylen go places

by Patchwork_Quilt



Category: Blaseball (Video Game), Charleston Shoe thieves - Fandom
Genre: Charleston Shoe Thieves, Fluff, No Romance, Other, Platonic Relationships, friends - Freeform, like a sibling relationship, no like relationship, they are just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchwork_Quilt/pseuds/Patchwork_Quilt
Summary: Jaylen Hotdogfingers and Velasquez Alstott go places
Relationships: Jaylen Hotdogfingers & Velasquez Alstott
Kudos: 8
Collections: Charleston Shoe Thieves Fanfiction





	Velasquez and Jaylen go places

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff. It’s just cute and sweet.

<>

Velasquez and Jaylen go to a crayon factory

Together they made Jaylen a multi colored crayon and Vela said “it’s like you, you’ve been on so many different teams but you’re still good to do your job. You’re unique and special.”

<>

Velasquez and Jaylen go to an Aquarium 

Vela and Jaylen go to an aquarium that rehabs fish and stuff, and vela points at one of the fish that’s in fish rehab. And says “this one is like you. Yeah it’s hurt but it’s still so strong and no one is giving up on it. It’s still a good fish.”

<>

Velasquez and Jaylen go to a farm 

Jaylen and Vela go to a farm. Vela points at the corn and says “bastard man.” They buy some stuff and leave.

<>

Jaylen and Velasquez go play laser tag 

Vela smiles as they run around, and Jaylen laughs. They’re on the same team and they are a menace to anyone they are playing against. Vela points at a big kid and says, “see they’re like you, they’re strong and good at games. They’re powerful and cool. Well not as cool as you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it live a kudos and a comment


End file.
